Tomodachi
by Naoko Andre
Summary: A pesar de su traición, el sigue en su búsqueda, porque un lazo de amistad aún los une, un lazo que se formó en la infancia. Pequeño oneshot que habla sobre la amistad de Sasuke y Naruto, tiene leves hints de shonen ai, aunque no fue mi intencion


Tomodachi

Él siempre había estado solo, la gente de Konoha le repudiaba, y él no sabía por qué. Pero siempre había mantenido una sonrisa, aunque fuese forzada, pues era su forma de agradecer a aquellos pocos que le querían.

Por otro lado, él, a pesar de no tener ya familia, era querido y aceptado por todos. Pero aún así su cara no mostraba una sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando sus pequeñas compañeras se le declaraban, prefería la soledad.

Tan diferentes eran ambos, y, sin embargo, con vidas muy similares. El pelinegro tenía todo lo que el Rubio deseaba, y el Rubio tenía la felicidad y espontaneidad que el pelinegro desearía.

Ambos estaban solos, a pesar de tener gente a su alrededor que los quisiera.

Ambos observaban de lejos al otro, queriendo ser como su contrario, queriendo su compañía, pero con demasiado orgullo para acercarse.

Y aún así, un día el rubio se acercó y, aunque sólo discutieron, un fuerte lazo se formó entre ellos, un lazo que no habría de romperse jamás.

Con el tiempo, él era cada vez más popular. Y el otro era cada vez más rebelde. Sus caminos se habían separado, y ahora eran rivales declarados. Pero, en el fondo, estaban agradecidos de esa rivalidad que les permitía estar con el otro sin tener excusas, permitiéndoles fortalecer ese lazo.

Al salir de la academia, quedaron en el mismo grupo. No congeniaban, y siempre peleaban, pero no se sentían solos.

Y luego, cuando la vida del rubio estaba en peligro, su corazón y su cuerpo actuaron solos, protegiendo a aquel único ser igual y diferente a él a la vez, ese ser con el que compartía un extraño lazo.

Con eso, su relación se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha, ahora ya se llamaban a si mismos, a pesar de no hacerlo frente al otro, amigo. Siempre compitiendo, siempre discutiendo, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus caras. Si uno sufría, el otro también, el lazo se estrechaba.

Pero luego, su corazón fue envenenado, y, poco a poco, el odio fue rompiendo el lazo, el no hablar, el silencio. Y, por eso, cuando él se fue, se sintió apuñalado. Arriesgó su vida para traerle de vuelta, a aquel único ser que podía llamar "mejor amigo", la primera persona con la que había establecido un lazo amistoso, aquel chico que le comprendía sin una palabra, aquel que le había salvado. Debía mantener ese lazo, pues era parte de su vida.

Pero el pelinegro estaba obstinado con deshacerse de él. El rubio no lo comprendía, y lucho por hacerle entender, pero la oscuridad fue más fuerte, y el rubio cayó. A pesar de haber ganado, no se sentía feliz, ni siquiera podía sonreír, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho con el rubio, contagiándose de su dicha. Quizá era porque el rubio ya no estaba feliz, y su corazón se sentía vacío.

A pesar de saberse cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más solo, con una opresión en el pecho. No quería romper ese lazo, no podía. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no más. Y, así, se marchó.

Hoy, tres años después, ese lazo continúa y, es por eso, que él lucha por encontrar a aquel que posee el otro extremo del lazo, aquel joven que una vez fue su rival, su amigo, su hermano; aquel quien dio su vida por protegerle, y por quien el dio la suya. Por eso no se rinde, porque siente aún el lazo, y sabe que, por más fuerte que sea la tormenta, no se romperá. Sabe que, algún día, podrá traerle de vuelta y, guiado por ese lazo, continúa luchando, día a día, bajo el sol, la lluvia y la tempestad. Para reforzar ese lazo tan fuerte que un día los unió, un lazo débil pero resistente a pesar del tiempo. Para recuperarlo.

- Es una promesa, te traeré de vuelta, Sasuke-

Fin

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas Naoko: holaaas!! ¿qué tal? Es bastante cortito para ser mio, pero fue una idea repentina para conmemorar este día: 20 de Julio, día de la amistad. Es medio shonen ai, a mi parecer, aunque no fuese mi intención... n.un, pero me ha gustado... bueno, ya saben, sus opiniones me interesan!! Cuídense!

Kisses!

Naokoandre


End file.
